The Benenifits of being Deceived
by RiahFaye
Summary: Rory is deceived by someone she dearly loves. But it can't be all that bad when the blue eyed adonis comes to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Umm, Rory is a senior. This story is in here POV. Rory has a sixteen year-old brother named Kyle. Rory is talking in the past in the beginning but then it'll go on to the present later.

Ch.1- So much for our anniversary

I had woken up early that morning. I put one of my hemmed skirts and a pair of black stilettos. I even bothered to curl my hair and put a dark blue ribbon in it. I took my favorite car to school; my Maserati. I got the present out my trunk with a teddy bear and then I headed for the stairs. It was my 4-year anniversary with my boyfriend Logan Huntzburger. I had gotten him a platinum chain, his favorite cologne, and a plane ticket with me to Fiji. I knew that Fiji was his favorite place to go. I had planned to give him my virginity the day we arrived. But all that changed when I walked into the girl's bathroom to check my makeup and saw Logan with his pants down fucking Summer Roberts up against the bathroom wall between the sinks. Of course the stupid bastard hadn't even noticed that I had walked in. "Uh, if you don't mind you fucking backstabbing bitch, I'd like to say something to my boyfriend". I had said. Logan had this look of horror on his face. He quickly pulled up his pants and I walked out into the hall to talk to him. "Ace! I swear, it's…. it's not what it looks like! I was uh… asking her for the Calculus questions when she just threw herself on me!" He told me. "Oh really? And my best friend just unzipped your pants for you and forced you to screw her on our anniversary?! Yea, no. Well, ex-best friend now. And now it's ex-boyfriend." "Ace! No! Please! I screwed up!" He yelled. I stepped towards him and grabbed his tie to my face. I knew I had a look of complete hatred in my eyes. I could see the fear on his face. "Listen you asshole. She was my best friend Logan! But besides that, on our anniversary?! How long has this been going on Logan?!" "This is the first time Ace! I swear!" "I said how long you ass!" "Sincethefirstdaywewentout." He mumbled. "What?" "Since the first day we started going out." He hung his head in shame.

By this time the first period bell had rang and I had mascara streaming down my face and a huge group of students were watching. Summer tried to sneak out of the bathroom. "Summer, you hoe. So you have to go and steal my boyfriend and infect him your AIDS. You're such a whore that you can't just keep your hands off of my boyfriends?!" I yelled at her. "It's not my fault Gilmore if your boyfriends want a real woman." She said with a smirk. "No, they just want a quick fuck. I hate you Summer. Just remember, karma is such a bitch." I had said with venom dripping from every word. "And Logan, you can burn in hell for all I care. Come near me, and I swear to god, I'll get a restraining Order!" That leads me to where I am now, in the arms of Tristan DuGrey in the courtyard crying my eyes out. "Mary, my beautiful Mary. Please, shhhh." He whispered in my ear. He wiped my eyes with his thumb. I was so embarrassed. Here I was sitting in the lap of the guy who I used to be in love with before Logan. I mean, we never went out, but we were friends. But when Logan found out, he was threatened by Tristan and told me not to be friends with him or he would break up with me, and me being the idiot I am, stopped being friends with Tristan. "Tristan?" "Yes my beautiful angel?" "I'm sorry." "What could you possibly be sorry for?" "We used to be good friends until I listened to that idiot Logan. I'm so sorry. You were so sweet about it too. You're such a wonderful person. Thank you." "There's no need to say sorry Mare. That was a long time ago. I forgave you along time go." He told me sweetly. With that I placed a kiss on his lips. And at that exact moment I felt this overwhelming bolt of electricity flow through my body. I pulled away and he wiped my cheek and kissed it. "Lets get you out of here. You need some mourning time." "Rory!! Where is that motherfucker?! I'm going to kick his ass!" I heard my brother yell. I laughed and ran towards my brother. Even though he was sixteen he was 6ft 2in and very muscular from playing football. I only stood at about 5ft 7-8 in. "Kyle, I'm fine. Tristan is going to take me home." I told him. "Whoa Ror, you just broke up with Logan, don't cha think you outta wait a little bit before you go out with another guy?" He told me with a smile. I just laughed and hit him in the arm. "I'll see you after school?" I asked. "Duh, and I'll bring pictures of a bloody Logan. I promise." I hugged him and he jogged off to school.

Tristan just looked at me. "Is that Kyle?!" He asked. "I know, he's huge…like you!" I laughed through my tears. "Why thank you Mary, but would you really like to see what's huge on me?" I saw a sparkle in his eye. "Oh take me home you dork." I told him. We got to my house and I changed into a pair of comfy pajama shorts and a tank top. I gave Tristan a pair of sweats from Kyle's room. ""At least it was Friday and I can mourn all weekend." I thought to myself. Tristan got out all of the junk food from the pantry while I put the Moulin Rouge in the DVD player. He came out with 2 pillows and 3 blankets. Apparently in the process though, and let me tell you, I don't mind at all! I knew that he was well toned; you could see it through his school shirt, but shiettt! This boy was better than a pop tart, and that's a good compliment. "Where's you mom?" He asked. "She and dad went to Greece. Their anniversary is only three days after mine and Logan's…well, was Logan's and mine. Tears began to form in my eyes again. Tristan wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek. "Come on, come sit on papa bear." He told me. "I smiled and laid down in front of him. He snaked his arm around my waist and he kissed my head numerous times throughout the movie. "Thank you Tristan…I love you." I whispered before I fell asleep. I didn't get the see the look of affection on his face as he whispered back: "I love you Mary, more than you'll ever know".

OK! End of the first chapter. Just a really random thing I decided to write last minute. Let me know what cha think by pressing that pretty button at the bottom of the page. Come on people, it's not going to press itself!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh my Jesus, I love all of the reviews. I haven't gotten a single flame! Weehooo! Oh, and if you do plan on flaming, don't bother, because I'm just going to delete it. I don't want to hear you bitch at me. But if you have constructive criticism, that's one thing, but don't over do it. I'll write how I wanna.

Ch.2-He smells sooo gooood!

I woke up to find myself unable to move. I was pulled against the body of Tristan DuGrey. For a second I was confused, but then all of yesterday's memories came flooding back to me. I tried to move from Tristan's grasp, but it didn't work. All he did was grunt and pull me closer, which I didn't mind too much. He smelt sooo unbelievably good it should've been a crime! I started trailing kisses from his neck to the corners of his mouth. All I did was see him start to smile, but he opened his eyes at the loss of contact. "Mary, why'd you stop?" He asked with a playful gleam in his eye. "Someone was obviously having a good dream, but besides that get your fat butt off of me! I need to go make some coffee!" I grinned. "Oh Mary, you have no idea how good it was." He told me. I blushed heavily at that comment. Logan and I did banter, but never like Tristan and I used to/still do. Now that I think about it, he acted extremely different around people. He was so cuddly and sweet when we were alone, but in public it seemed like he wanted to get a little too frisky. You never realize a guy's faults until you break up with them…wow. Tristan finally let me go and I walked into the kitchen and started Albert. I grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet above my head and poured two cups of coffee from Henry (my coffee maker). "Coffee and kisses Mary, why if I knew I would get it this good, I would've come over here a lot sooner!" Tristan joked. "Haha, very funny mister. You should be pampering me, which is why we're going to the mall to go shopping and to take my mind off of how much I wish Logan would die." I said pleasantly. "Yes mam!" He mock saluted me. "Now march mister!! Up those stairs and I'll get you clothes." I laughed. I walked up stairs to find Kyle checking his myspace. "Oh my god Kyle, you myspace whore!" I laughed. He fell from his chair and told me, "Holy shit Ror, make a noise or something! You're like the night stalker!" He practically cried. "Why didn't you wake me when you got home?" "You and Tristan were fast asleep. I figured that I would leave you alone and you'd wake me up today." He told me. "Aw, that was sweet of you." I smiled and helped him off the ground. He pulled out his cell phone and showed me a video of him punching Logan in the nose! "Holy shit Kyle! I was kidding!" I yelled. He just laughed and said, "Don't worry Ror, I only got to punch his gay ass once before Charleston came outside and tried to bust me. But I ran away too fast." He told me. I just looked at him. "Ror, you don't have to care for him anymore. He's the world's biggest dick out there. I don't see how he could've screwed Summer, he doesn't even have the balls to through a punch." "I know Ky. Just, it was four years. It's going to take some getting used to. I'm going to be heart broken. But anyways, I'm going to get some clothes for Tristan. I'm making him take me shopping!" I said. "Poor poor soul." I heard him mutter. "But Ror, you just got your heart broken, and I can tell that Tristan has it for you bad. I can see it in his eyes. Logan is already a dead mofo. Just wait before you start even considering Tristan. Cause I'll gladly kick "ET's" ass." He joked. "No he doesn't! We're just friends. He's just being nice." I stated. "So naïve…" I heard him whisper.

"I heard that Kyle!" "Heard what?" "Yeah, that's what I thought Kyle!" I joked. I walked back into my room to find Tristan in a towel with water dripping down his body. Oh my god if happy ever before in my life, well, this tops it all! "Like what you see Mary?" He joked. I just blushed and looked away. I just put his clothes on the bed and walked out of the room to wait for him. He walked wearing the tan flip-flops, read plaid shorts, and red polo I laid out for him on the bed on. I must say, if he stayed in that polo forever, I would and could die happy! "No Rory! You just broke up with Logan. Tristan is super sweet and hot, but I have to give it time!" I scolded. I walked into my room and took a shower. I got out and blow dried my hair and stuck it in a messy bun. I applied a little bit of mascara, blush, and a clear coat of lip-gloss. I put on a white polo and blue plaid short shorts to match Tristan. We'll be twins!! I took one final look in the mirror, slipped on some flip-flops and headed down stairs. "Ready…good, let's go!" I said. Tristan just stared at me for the longest time! "Uh hello, I don't have antennas growing out of my head do I?" I asked. Tristan just laughed. "Let's go Mary." I grabbed my purse, shoved my cell phone inside of it, and we walked to the garage. "Hmm, what to drive today…" I pondered to myself. "How about the Jaguar C-XF?" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed the keys and we hopped in the car. We arrived at the mall and I dragged Tristan to too many stores to count! Tristan had made me completely forget about Logan, which I found hard to believe. All that ended when I saw Logan with his arm draped around Summer's shoulder and her arm around his waist. They were laughing and kissing. He got over me that fast?!?!? Ah hell no! Tristan saw what I was looking at and tears started to form in my eyes. I grabbed my bags and ran out of the mall. It was one of the many times I actually did exercise! I ran to the car and tried to unlock it, but instead I dropped the keys and broke down beside it. Tristan picked me up. "Mary, shhhh. He just wants another quickie. Forget about him! He's the world's biggest dick…and he doesn't even have one!" He yelled. I laughed and whipped my eyes. I saw Logan coming out into the parking lot. I saw him look in my direction. I quickly pressed my lips to Tristan's. He responded at first, but then he pulled away. "Mary, you just broke down. I don't think is such a good time to kiss me!" He said. "Tristan please. Logan has caused me so much pain, and I want him to suffer. He needs to suffer. Please just be here for me. Help me out just for a little bit. Plus you're not too bad of a kisser!" I told him. "I don't like this idea. You're vulnerable. And I'm man enough to admit that I can't control myself around you Rory. I just can't." He admitted. I just smiled and kissed him. "I know I am. I just need someone that I can lean on. And Logan hates you, so we all win!" "I don't see how we win here Mary." "Well, you get to kiss me and hold me, ect…I get the comfort of having a shoulder to lean on and I get somewhat revenge on Logan, and we both get the warmth of knowing that Logan is suffering greatly…I hope!" I told him. "Mary, I like, I really do. Just I don't want to be used, especially when you're vulnerable!" "I love how you care so much. But I'm a big girl out for some big revenge. This will help me get over him!" "Oh, and how so?" "I'll get to get rid of a lot of the anger I have towards him, and once that's gone, it'll be smooth sailing from there!" I explained. "I'm not going to be your boyfriend Mary. Maybe some day I will just not today. But I will be your best friend right now. Sound like you need one!" He joked. I just hugged him and handed him the keys. "You drive." I told him. I shoved my million bags into the backseat and we headed home. "This would certainly be an interesting weekend…" I thought to myself.

AN: Well, there's chapter two. Next chapter I'll space the sentences. It's super late where I am, and I'm too tired to do anything! So hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, feed my addiction! Ahhahaha.


End file.
